


Romance Movies & Small Universes

by Bananthony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, so im sorry sakuatsu fans, this is really iizuna/sakusa and onesided atsumu/sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananthony/pseuds/Bananthony
Summary: It was by chance that he looked over at Sakusa. The spiker had spent most of the night tucked away in the corner nursing drink after drink, looking warily at everybody. Curiosity and amusement flickered across his face as he merely observed as Bokuto approached the other man. This was sure to go over well. He watched as the ace’s lips moved and waited for the curly-haired man to grow annoyed and likely move away.Instead, the man grinned and his lips parted. It takes Atsumu a moment to realize he’s laughing, and when he does, he gets the overwhelming urge to break the loud stereo system blaring the shitty music that stole the sound away. He found the spiker to be the center of his attention for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Romance Movies & Small Universes

**Author's Note:**

> @bentomi7 on twitter suggested love triangle saku/atsu and saku/iizu with endgame saku/iizu and it was the first thing i saw upon waking up and i had to write it into existence. my discord server suffered by both of our hands because i kept sending them screenshots of the sadder bits. 
> 
> follow me on twitter! i'm @trans_yaku! i'm planning to write more things. :3

Contrary to what one may see in romance movies, Miya Atsumu was quite aware of the fact that falling in love didn’t happen in a singular instance. There was no sudden  _ click,  _ no random moment where he flipped the switch from like to  _ like _ , and certainly no instantaneous and miraculous change of heart. Instead, the setter’s feelings decided to make themselves known over time. 

Atsumu thinks perhaps the first instance something may have changed is during an afterparty. MSBY was celebrating another win and they managed to wrangle everybody, including Sakusa, into attending. There was a happy buzz floating around and enveloping all of the players. A few solo cups of alcohol certainly helped to set the mood, too. 

It was by chance that he looked over at Sakusa. The spiker had spent most of the night tucked away in the corner nursing drink after drink, looking warily at everybody. Curiosity and amusement flickered across his face as he merely observed as Bokuto approached the other man. This was sure to go over well. He watched as the ace’s lips moved and waited for the curly-haired man to grow annoyed and likely move away. 

Instead, the man grinned and his lips parted. It takes Atsumu a moment to realize he’s  _ laughing, _ and when he does, he gets the overwhelming urge to break the loud stereo system blaring the shitty music that stole the sound away. He found the spiker to be the center of his attention for the rest of the night.

Over time, the occurrences grow more frequent and, irritatingly enough, during the most mundane of things. The pair’s first high five has Atsumu’s heart rabbiting beneath his sternum, the quirk of Sakusa’s lips and the way he pins the setter under a smug look after a nice serve has the Miya watching his back as he walks away, and even the soft and small smile the man gets as he looks at his phone after it alerts him of a message leaves him quaking. 

Atsumu didn’t fall in love immediately. He wasn’t sure when his feelings merged into something akin to a crush or when they shifted into something more. There was no exact instant in time he was able to pinpoint as the moment he fell in love with Sakusa. Though, if he had to harbor a guess, he’d have to say it was likely when he was able to make the curly-haired man rear his head back and laugh. There was no loud music to cover the noise this time and he found the sound echoing in his head for every waking moment and pleasantly haunting his dreams for the entire following week.

Following the realization of his feelings, the setter finds himself watching Sakusa near constantly. He doesn’t allow it to affect his gameplay. He doesn’t tell a single soul. Though, he’s sure Osamu has figured it out if the rolling of his brother’s eyes were any indication. The more he watches, the more he wonders if he has a chance. The spiker smiles at him more than anybody else, they bunk up together at hotels during away games, he can get away with more shoulder and back touches. Hope bubbles up with every action he’s able to procure until he’s sure it’ll overflow.

It doesn’t. 

The problem with watching Sakusa’s every move is that Atsumu learns things he doesn’t want to. He learns the spiker has more idiosyncrasies than he originally gave him credit for--he would rather be late than leave a chapter in a book he's reading half-read, he brings his own set of sheets for hotels they stay in, and he prefers both his tea and coffee extremely sweet, just to name a few. He learns the man is far cuter than he has any right to be--his curly locks made for a ridiculous bedhead, he fell asleep consistently under any kotatsu, and he could only be described as a mothering hen when it came to Hinata, again just to name a few. None of this was able to dissuade him from his feelings, if anything they made him fall for him even more. No, these aren’t part of the aforementioned problem.

The problem was that Atsumu was forced to realize that he never had a chance. All that hope, bubbling upward at an astonishing rate and threatening to spill over, dissipates just as fast as it built up. No, he reflects, he never had a chance. Not when he learns that the spiker is still in touch with his captain from high school. Or when he figures out they are on first name basis. And especially not when the Miya sees that Sakusa looks at Iizuna Tsukasa the same way he looks at  _ him _ . 

Once the setter begins to notice it, he can’t stop. He watches as his spiker glances into the stands at every game, smiling once he finds the person he’s looking for. He watches as the subject of his affection rushes toward the other man the moment the game concludes. He watches as his crush ducks his head just enough to press his sweaty forehead against the shorter man’s. He watches as the love of his life invites the man he introduces as his “boyfriend” to the afterparty. He watches as the man he dreamed of spending the rest of his life with holds hands with a different man and kisses his knuckles lovingly. He watches as his unrequited love falls further and further in love with somebody else.

Sakusa looks at Iizuna as if the man hung the moon. He looks at him in a way that promises he would find a way to pull stars from the night sky if his boyfriend truly wanted them. He looks at him as if he was more important than anything in the universe. No, he looks at him as if he  _ was _ his universe and suddenly Atsumu is left wondering how insignificant he truly may be.

Contrary to what one may see in romance movies, Miya Atsumu was quite aware of the fact that falling in love didn’t happen in a singular instance. There was no sudden  _ click,  _ no random moment where he flipped the switch from like to  _ like _ , and certainly no instantaneous and miraculous change of heart. He also knew that not everyone received an ending worthy of becoming a movie.


End file.
